


Juniper

by Bearfeat



Series: Spectrum [18]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Butts, I Don't Even Know, I'm going into hiding now bye, M/M, The L word no not that one, This is honestly the biggest pile of fluff I've ever written, Why does this series involve so much falling asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: After Chicago leaves the hotel room, thoughts are shared about the evening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just... I don't even know. This was totally unnecessary, but I did it anyway. I am so sorry. Hopefully I've gotten these fluffy thoughts out of my system now. Ugh.

For the first time, Aether performed a complete and unhurried unmasking ritual on his own. This was not allowed. Alma had to be there, or Sister Imperator, or at least two other ghouls. But by now, Aether had done it so many times, they thought he would be able to handle it on his own.

 

It was a little rough, but when he exclaimed ‘Lucifer!’ and looked at Aether with two green eyes, he immediately was himself. He had his own consciousness, his own memories. New warmth welled up in his chest, and, still heaving, he closed his hands around Aethers face and roughly pulled him forward. The ghoul was startled, but reciprocated the kiss, holding the other in his big arms as he writhed against him. He could feel the heartbeat of the smaller man vibrate through his own chest. He moaned hot air into his lungs. His fingers arched, softly scratching the skin of the ghoul’s face.

 

Gently, Aether pulled away.

‘Hey… hey.’ He said, as the other seemed to have trouble catching his breath.

‘Are you alright?’

‘Yes.’ The man said. ‘I’m great. Just… splendid.’ The hands returned to sweetly stroking the sides of the ghoul’s face. As the butterflies in his stomach finally calmed, he sighed deeply and let his head fall on Aether’s shoulder. The strong arms held him tight. Their eyes closed as the ghoul gently rocked them from side to side.

 

‘We’ll get punished.’ He whispered into Aether’s shoulder after a while.

‘We’ll get over it. I needed you with me.’

‘I needed to be with you.’ When he opened his eyes, he saw their scattered clothes and the opened bottles of booze on the table. The moved chair, and the chair on which Chicago had been sitting, only minutes ago. In the mirror on the other side of the room, he saw Aether’s beautiful and naked behind. A gulf of gratitude came over him. He dug his fingers into the ghoul’s shoulders.

 

‘How are you feeling?’ he said. Aether thought about it for a while.

‘I like the way it happened.’ The man looked at him. Aether’s cheeks were glowing. Pupils wide, because it was dark, and he was tired. The man ruffled his hair.

‘You were so beautiful.’ He whispered to the ghoul. Aether saw his eyes were bright, a little wild, and some shimmers of light bounced off the pockets of tear fluid collecting in the corners. The ghoul softly grazed his lips, and pushed him back into the bed. The other ran his fingers through his hair and let out a small moan.

 

Aether thought that placing gentle kisses in his hair and neck would finally calm the man, but instead, he felt the heartbeat of the other increase again. He gasped when the ghoul ran a hand over his chest and returned to kiss his lips. He swallowed as if his throat was dry, and he breathed shallow. The man’s fingers trembled against his shoulder.

‘Say it.’ Aether whispered. The green eyes slowly opened.

‘You’re thinking it so hard I can almost hear it.’ The eyes of the other fell from his left to his right and back. The ghoul touched his face, and drew a line with his fingers over his neck, his chest, his ribcage. He tenderly touched the thigh of the man under him, and drew the line back. When the hand returned to his face, the man leaned into the touch.

‘Aether…’ he whispered. His pale skin lit up in the dark room. It contrasted beautifully with his begging eyes.

 

He moved his lips, but no sound passed.

 

‘It’s okay.’ Aether said. With the tips of two of his fingers he gently caressed his lower lip. The other bit him, eyes still wide, but relieved Aether wouldn’t ask him again. He made a small sound of disappointment when the ghoul moved off him. He looked down at his own naked body, and wondered what it was that made his oldest friend look at him the way that he did. The ghoul moved down over their bed, and grabbed the large blanket that got crumpled up at one end of it. He crawled back to him, pulling the blanket along. Aether placed a kiss on his hip, and small goosebumps formed where his warm breath made place for cold air. The ghoul kissed his stomach, making his skin crawl. The lips were gone again. This time, the pause between touches was stretched longer, and the man looked up. He was met with Aether’s gaze, and immediately his heart responded with a little jump. Noticing the hitching of his breath, the ghoul placed a lingering kiss over one of his nipples, hardening both of them.

 

As Aether pulled the blanket all the way up, he placed a last kiss on his lover’s lips. He felt fingers in his neck, softly stroking his hair. Tongues met, to have a short, shallow dance with one another, and then the ghoul rested his head on his chest. The heartbeat seemed to ease once more. Strokes of breath played over his skull, as he felt the man next to him get a little warmer with each beat.


End file.
